Brenda Shoop
Ms. Brenda Shoop is a supporting character and one of the antagonist in Clarence who was first mentioned in "Honk". Her first appearance was in "Puddle Eyes". She is a teacher and the playground monitor at Aberdale Elementary. Appearance She has short blonde hair, which is actually a wig, and she wears a blue dress printed with green flowers, she also wears white socks and black shoes. She is short and overweight, and everyone in her family has a similar appearance to her. Personality Ms. Shoop is inattentive and irresponsible to the students, in "Average Jeff", she wears headphones, reads a book, and drinks soda while the students misbehave. She seems to take accidents too far, especially seen in "Lil' Buddy", where she punished Clarence for making Reed cry after falling in the sandbox, while in "Lost Playground", she took away all of the playground equipment, and replaced them with small rides for toddlers just because Camden tripped and accidentally popped his cheek. Ms. Shoop also seems to prefer inside rather than outside due to being raised like that, and is shown repeating what her mother did to her as a child to the children, telling them it's for their own good, just like her mother used to say to her. In the episode "Clarence Loves Shoopy" more of her home life and her past is revealed. It is shown that she makes canned beans in the back of her house, and has been doing so for many years. She sees the beans as part of her, and gets upset when other people add things to change them instead of taking them as they are. This is symbolic of how she doesn't want people changing her, and how she would rather be alone than change herself to be liked. It is also shown in "Clarende loves Shoopy" that Ms. Shoop used to be an ice skater when she was younger, and still has these skills as she was able to slide on her floor like an ice skater. It's also been shown in multiple episodes that she cannot apologize when she is wrong, she will not say sorry, especially to children. Trivia *In "Average Jeff", she was seen reading a book called "Tints of Brown", which is most likely a parody of "Fifty Shades of Grey". *As revealed in "Lost Playground", her mother, Millie Shoop, (owner of Millie's Movers and Millie's Scrapyard), is a former employee of Aberdale Elementary and never let Brenda play outside during recess. *Despite the fact that Ms. Shoop's mother has been shown, Ms. Shoop's father was never revealed. The only other member of Brenda's family that has been seen living is her uncle. **The Russian flag was on her uncle's car, and the pictures in her house it can be assumed that her family is from Russia or another European country. *Sam King has said on her Twitter that Ms. Shoop is her favourite character to write for. * In "Field Trippin'" It's shown that Ms. Shoop can get seasick, and it's revealed that she has a rivalry with Ms. Lofton. * In The Substitute, she stated that she's been teaching for 49 years, however it could be a mistake due to the fact she appears to currently be in her 40's; if she started teaching when she was 18 to 21 years old, however, this would make her somewhere in the range of 67 to 70 years old today. ** Her mother, Millie, mentions that she told her to get off the playground 30 years ago in "Lost Playground". * She is similar to Ms. Finster from Recess, Coach Gills from My Gym Partner's a Monkey, and Ms. Simian from The Amazing World of Gumball, mainly due to her personality and behavior. *Desipte the fact that Ms. Shoop dislikes the children, she actually has the most roles in the school. She is not only a teacher, she is the playground monitor, and seems to be the gym teacher as well, as seen in "Chad and the Marathon". * She becomes somewhat more prominent in Season 2. *She lives on the same block as Jeff. * She appears to be the complete opposite of Ms. Baker for these reasons: ** Shoop is short and fat, Baker is taller and thinner. ** Shoop is mean and hates children, Baker is nice and loves children. ** Shoop is irresponsible, Baker is responsible. * She might be a victim of cancer as a protruding tumor appeared under her wig in an episode. Gallery es:Srta. Shoop pt-br:Sra. Shoop Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Teachers Category:Adults